Gods & Monsters
by PickledSilver
Summary: Things are going well for the Winx until a stranger from Riven's past and a spur of the moment vacation lead to the reappearance of an ancient evil, ready to finish the war it started waging long ago. It will take more than enhanced fairy powers to win this battle however. The outcome of the war can only be decided by one person, and it's not who everyone expects it to be.
1. Chapter One

_**Just a quick little note before you begin. This story takes place after the fourth season. If you have not seen the fourth season there may be references you don't understand, and possibly spoilers, so read at your own risk.**_

* * *

The town of Gardenia was alive with a fresh sense of radiating joy and magic. Recently the infamous Winx Club defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle with Believix power, rescued the Earth Fairies and brought magic back to Earth, helped Roxy come to terms with her power and reunited her with her family, and on top of an already busy year the Winx Club managed to become a successful rock band.

It was definitely a year none of them would ever forget.

Because of such a chaotic year the Winx decided to take some downtime from the typical "save the world magical adventure" and instead traded it off for a simpler life on Earth as local rock stars. They also wanted to maintain their successful pet business known as the Love and Pet. For the Winx their lives seemed to stay in utter bliss as life on Earth became much more peaceful than constantly fighting enemies.

Not everything on Earth was bliss for the Winx Club though.

Their newly discovered friend Roxy had trouble coping with the fact that she was about to start a whole new life in Magix as she was about to start attending Alfea. It seemed like the best option for the young fairy because she needed to get herself better acquainted with her animal fairy powers. As scared as she was to leave behind the Winx Club and her family on Earth, she knew attending Alfea was the fate she should pursue.

Then there was the unfortunate breakup between the music fairy and her boyfriend Riven. As much as they tried to repair their crumbling relationship it just ended up even worse. Riven couldn't find it in himself to support Musa's music career and the attention she was getting from Jason Queen and local rocker Andy, and Musa couldn't find it in herself to be with someone who didn't support her life choices. By that point the bond they had was broken beyond repair. Things for the two of them haven't been the same since.

"I don't understand why I have to go too." Riven complained as he and Nabu walked down the streets of Gardenia.

They couldn't help but miss the more magical and technologically advanced city of Magix, but they eventually found themselves able to withstand the somewhat primitive life on Earth. They even grew to like the simpler life in Gardenia.

"Because it's been a long time since we could all get together at the same time. Besides, you can't spend the rest of your life avoiding her." Nabu explained with a sympathetic glance at his friend putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm not avoiding anyone," Riven muttered shrugging his friends hand off, his eyes darting towards the ground. He didn't like that Nabu had to bring it up, and frankly it was something he was tired of hearing. Everyone knew he felt awkward around her, they didn't have to keep talking about it.

Nabu said nothing and let Riven have his moment. After being revived by an ancient spell he and Aisha married as soon as time had allowed and despite their time apart the two couldn't be happier. Riven and Musa had ended it for good after a particularly bad fight and Nabu felt for him. Still the Winx club was a major part of both his and Riven's life, and would be for a long time. Riven wasn't going to be able to avoid Musa forever.

They walked in silence until Riven stopped in front of an outdoor café. A girl with platinum hair had caught his attention and he watched her for a moment then shook his head. Something about her was familiar. 'There's no way,' Riven thought to himself.

"Do you know her?" Nabu asked looking from Riven to the girl.

The strange girl had shoulder length platinum hair, and skin comparable to that of a ghost with dots of freckles on her nose. The girl looked like she hadn't seen sunlight in years. Her time inside obviously wasn't due to sickness though, as she had a decent athletic build.

"No." Riven answered shaking his head as he reminded himself it couldn't possibly be her.

He started to walk again when the sound of someone calling his name stopped him. The girl Riven had been looking at was waving at him excitedly. Quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder the girl ran over and embraced a stunned Riven in an unexpected hug.

"Don't you remember me?" The girl asked when Riven didn't respond to the hug.

Riven stared silently at her for a moment then smirked. "You remind me of a bratty trouble maker that I used to know, but there's no way you can be her…" He trailed off with a slight chuckle.

"And why not?" the girl asked placing a hand on her hip; obviously not impressed by the way he was joking around.

Riven reached out and tugged the girls hair, "You look like too much of a girl for you to be Rue."

"Still I jerk I see." the girl retorted crossing her arms. "Classic Riven."

Nabu watched the exchange with interest before clearing his throat. He didn't like having to stare aimlessly at the pale girl and Riven. Nabu could only wonder how Riven would ever be associated with such a cute and innocent looking girl like this. The two stopped talking and looked at him. "Care to introduce me?"

"Not really." Riven shrugged his shoulders.

The girl rolled her eyes and held out a hand, "My name is Rue. Riven and I grew up together."

Nabu raised an eyebrow at Riven before shaking the girl's hand. "I never knew Riven had any other friends, especially such a pretty one." Nabu jokingly elbowed Riven's side

"Ooo, I like him." she giggled as she studied Nabu's appearance with interest.

"He's married." Riven said with a scowl. "So tough luck."

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Rue advised with a playful tone.

"You always say that." he rolled his eyes.

"You're always pouting," Rue defended herself with a smirk.

The two smiled at each other until the moment was broken by a beeping sound emitting from the watch on Rue's wrist. She looked down at her wrist in a panic.

"Oh no, I'm late!" she cried and starting digging through her bag in a panic. It surprised Nabu and Riven. One minute they were casually becoming very familiar with Rue, and now she suddenly was scrambling around in a panic.

She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it, "I really have to go now, but call me some time and we'll catch up." she said handing him the paper in a hurry. She gave a final goodbye hug to Riven and a wave at Nabu before she disappeared into the bustling Gardenia streets.

Nabu turned to Riven with a smirk, "You have some explaining to do."

"Shut up and start walking." Riven said shoving his hands into his pockets. The two continued their walk down Gardenia streets toward the Frutti Music Bar.

Riven and Nabu were the last of the group to arrive at the Frutti Music Bar. The girls were already up on stage playing their set providing Nabu the perfect opportunity to inform the guys about his and Riven's encounter on the way there.

"Wait, Riven has a secret girlfriend?" Sky asked clearly shocked.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Riven replied through clenched teeth. "We just used to hang out and get in trouble together when we were kids. This is the first time I've even spoken to her since I started attending Red Fountain."

"And yet after all that time apart you let her hug you," Nabu said taking a drink. "Twice," he added with a grin.

Nabu couldn't stop thinking that maybe Rue would be a good replacement Musa. Not many girls could put up with Riven's sour attitude, yet Rue seemed to handle Riven's grumpy attitude with ease. It was like she was a natural. However Nabu knew it was too soon to tell if there really was a 'beyond friendship bond' between them.

"You dog!" Brandon said proudly and jokingly punched the not amused specialist in the arm.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Helia said with a dreamy look up as he stared up at Flora on stage with her guitar.

With the girls living on Earth and the boys talking care of business in their respective worlds getting together was tough. The couples weren't able to meet up as much as they wanted to, but when they did meet up they really made it worth the wait.

"Just drop it." Riven said crossing his arms and glaring; mostly at Nabu. Riven wanted to keep the encounter with Rue a secret, but Nabu was just too anxious to keep it from the other specialists. The guys broke out in laughter just as the girls joined them, finished with another successful set like usual. All girls approached the table besides Musa.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked taking a flirtatious seat in Brandon's lap.

"Nothing snookums," Brandon replied giving her a sweet kiss.

Tecna analyzed the group of guys and questioned, "It looked like you were laughing at something to me."

"We were just making fun of Riven," Timmy replied smiling at her, which in turn caused Tecna to smile back.

As the couples started cuddling and enjoying time together Riven involuntary looked for Musa. He quickly spotted her standing with Andy, and they seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation. Riven clenched his fists and quickly stood up in frustration.

"I'll get us refills." All Riven wanted to do was get away and avoid having to sit there and watch his ex get along so well with Andy.

He approached the bar where Roxy's father Klaus was busy mixing various drinks. "Hey Riven, nice to see you." Klaus greeted him warmly when he arrived. "The usual?"

Riven nodded and took a seat.

"How long you guys here this time" Klaus asked putting fruit in the blender.

"A few weeks." Riven sighed.

Klaus placed a tray filled with glasses in front of Riven and looked from Riven, to the group at the table, to Musa getting chummy with Andy before filling the glasses with the blended juice. It didn't take Klaus long to figure out what was irritating Riven, and he knew exactly what the specialist needed to get his mind off his issues.

"Listen, if you need something to do I just hired a couple of new people and they could use some training." Klaus explained sympathetically. "I'd pay you for your time if you would be willing to help me out with them." he paused. "Frankly it's hard to find workers as talented as you guys."

Riven shrugged and picked up the tray of drinks as he pondered Klaus' offer. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Here is a little note to thank my awesome Beta Reader **SharpieMassacre**,** **whose help has been very beneficial in making this an even better story. Thanks again **SharpieMassacre **you rock!**


	2. Chapter Two

While visiting Gardenia the boys kept a separate apartment from the girls so when they had a gig or work the boys had a place of their own to hang out. Also because there were royal reputations to protect, and a separate apartment sounded better to the royal courts than couch crashing. Not that the majority of the guys slept at the apartment, or were there at all as Riven was finding out.

With the boys off having fun with their girls Riven was left to laze about on the couch and watch television. It wouldn't be so bad except that he chose to stay behind today thinking that by avoiding seeing everyone making kissy faces at each other, and by that extent Musa, that he wouldn't feel so lonely. But being alone just made him feel more alone.

As if that made any sense.

To top it all off his thoughts kept drifting back to yesterday when he ran into someone he thought he would never see again. Rue certainty had changed from the scrawny fifteen year old tomboy he remembered, and left behind at that. As kids Rue had always been mistaken for a boy and it never bothered her. She always said long hair was a hassle and frilly clothes were an awful invention. All she had done was grow her hair out and change to wearing clothes that fit instead of hanging off her, hiding her...developments. Those slight changes were enough for Riven to notice that she defiantly was a woman now.

Thinking about how she had changed made him think about the last time they had spoken to each before he left for Red Fountain and lost contact. It had ended almost as well as the last conversation he and Musa had, which ended in disaster. Of course she had been perfectly friendly to him yesterday but Nabu had been present and Rue was never one to get personal in front of strangers.

Riven needed to get these thoughts out of his head. Thinking about home was always depressing in one way or another. With nothing else to do he wandered down to the Frutti Music Bar thinking that he might as well check out Klaus' offer and see if it wouldn't be too much of a headache. If nothing else working would force all thoughts out of his head.

Arriving at the bar he weaved his way through the crowd and took a seat at the bar waiting for Klaus to finish with the customer he was with.

"Hey Riven, glad you came." Klaus said taking notice of him, "You missed the trainee shift, but there is still one left. She wanted to explore the beach before she went home." Klaus said before turning his attention to another customer. "Her name is Rue you should say hi if you see her." Klaus added before walking away to fill the order.

'It couldn't be her.' Riven thought in shock, but he had to be sure. Riven went out to the patio and scanned the beach. A girl fitting Rue's description was standing on the shoreline, shoes in hand and letting the waves wash over her feet and the breezes tangle her hair. She was in a sundress and her shoes defiantly had heels which were strange for Rue, but messy hair and barefoot certainly fit Riven's memory of Rue perfectly.

Riven approached her cautiously like she was a wild beast; unsure if she would still be as pleasant as she was yesterday. Rue wasn't one to hold grudges, but then again five years could change a person. Hearing his approach she turned around and looked at him in surprise, but she smiled and greeted Riven warmly.

"Fancy meeting you here." Rue smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Rue questioned tilting her head slightly.

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"Dammit Rue, just answer me!" Riven demanded annoyed.

Rue put her hands are her hips and met his eyes defiantly. "No."

Riven threw his hands up with a frustrated growl. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met."

"Well you're the biggest ass I've ever met." Rue shot back with the same glare Riven was giving her.

They glared at each other for a moment until Riven finally gave in. Somehow he always gave in when it came to Rue.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said avoiding looking at her. He hated it when she won. "Will you please answer my question?"

"That's better. Now once more with feeling." she smiled brightly which only made Riven give her a dirty look. Rue laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. I got a job at the Music Bar over there, and since it's near the beach I figured I would explore a little before going home. It's a public beach isn't it?"

"I meant why are you here on Earth and in Gardenia?" Riven rolled his eyes. It seemed that Rue was avoiding the obvious and blaring question.

"Oh that? It's a long story." Rue replied briskly.

Riven shrugged. "I've got time."

"Well then where should I start?" Rue replied as she pondered her past, "Let's see…After you left for Red Fountain my parents sent me off to live with my Uncle. He's a retired teacher and they felt private instruction, and time away from you would be better for me."

"Was it?" Riven raised an eyebrow.

"No. I hated every minute of it. He forced me to study and train every day and even then I only managed to make it to Charmix Level." Rue replied angrily as she continued to explain her past, "After I finished with my studies I left and didn't look back. I decided Earth would be the best place to disappear to because none of them would ever look for me here, if they ever did try to look for me. After I decided on Earth the only portal I could find was here in Gardenia, so here I am." She paused. "I guess it wasn't that long of a story, huh?" She added with a grim smile.

"That's why you came to Earth?" he questioned again.

Rue smiled at him, "Yes. What did you think, I came here for you?"

"No." Riven grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is that so?" Rue said with a coy smile which made Riven look away, and Rue chuckled at his discomfort, "So what have you been up to?" she asked deciding to change the subject.

Riven puffed out his chest a little. "The guy I was with yesterday is King Nabu of Andros. I work as the head of security for the castle, and his bodyguard when he does go out into the public."

Rue let out a low whistle. "Impressive. So what brings you here to Earth then?"

"His wife is part of a group of fairy women who live here on Earth." Riven explained, "Most of the time they only see each other on official royal business, so they don't get a lot of alone time. Occasionally he takes some time off and visits her here and I'm required to follow."

"Yeah, Klaus kind of told me about those fairy women, and about his daughter Roxy when I told him I was a fairy too. In fact I think it's why he hired me. He's apparently very fond of them, and you specialists." Rue answered. Riven shrugged and they lapsed into silence until Rue spoke up. "So, are you mad at me?" she asked finally.

"For what?" Riven asked confused.

"For what happened? When you left..." Rue crossed her arms sadly across her chest.

"Oh, that…No." Riven answered realizing she was talking about their fight.

Rue gave him a skeptical look, not believing his words for one minute.

Riven sighed as he gave into persistent Rue. "Okay at first I was, but I got over it."

"I'm not mad either but I was afraid you would be." Rue said, surprising Riven.

"Why?"

"Because you never came back." Rue said quietly as she looked up at him.

Riven looked away, slightly ashamed of himself. "I had other things to do."

"Obviously," Rue replied flatly, "I just hoped that maybe you would come back for a visit. I know you hated it there but still, it wouldn't have killed you."

"I would have gone back, but like I said, I got busy."

"You met a girl didn't you?" Rue said knowingly as she pushed some of her stray hairs out of her face.

"No." Riven denied but Rue didn't believe him.

"Liar, who is she?"

"No one." Riven looked out towards the water, still avoiding looking at her.

"It was one of those fairy women wasn't it?" Rue accused.

"Why do you have to be so irritatingly nosy?" Riven rubbed the temples of his nose in annoyance.

"So I'm right?" Rue studied Riven's reaction more.

"Shut up." Riven demanded.

"You couldn't make me when we were kids, and you can't now." Rue argued.

"I said drop it!" Riven yelled so loud that a couple strolling further down the beach stopped and looked at them.

"Fine." Rue said with a huff.

"Don't get mad at me." Riven said going on the defensive.

Rue tuned away like she was going to walk off. "I'm not. You don't want to talk to me so I guess I'll just leave." To Rue's surprise Riven grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Well go on then." Rue prompted when he just stood there. Riven let go of her and crossed his arms.

"Yes I met a girl. We dated for a long time but we were constantly fighting and breaking up. We recently broke up for good after our last fight." Riven stared down at his feet for a moment, remembering said fight with Musa. He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts before adding, "At the same time I also helped save the universe a few times and started a new job. It's not like a girl has been the only thing keeping me busy." Riven admitted.

Riven finished and looked over at Rue expecting some kind of sympathetic look, and maybe a punch in the arm. He didn't expect to find her face inches from his, staring at him with intense focus. Her face loomed closer, and then she poked him right between the eyebrows and started laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" Riven said rubbing his forehead.

"You have these tiny frown lines right there between your eyebrows. I keep telling you not to frown so much."

"I'll show you frown lines," Riven clenched his hands and lunged at her.

Rue just managed to get out of the way before Riven could grab her.

"You'll have to catch me first," She laughed.

"You don't think I can?" Riven asked facing off with her.

"You couldn't last time we did this," Rue declared and took off running with Riven not far behind.

Chasing her soon turned in to a foot race, and eventually they collapsed in the sand fighting playfully about who won. It was like nothing had changed between them, and for the first time in a long time Riven wasn't feeling so alone.

* * *

**Once again I send a thank you to my Beta Reader **SharpieMassacre **for helping me fix my mistakes.**


	3. Chapter Three

"Someone is in a good mood today." Nabu remarked noticing the non-frowning face of his normally dour friend. Riven was never in this good of mood; especially in the morning.

Riven shrugged as if unbothered, and continued reading the paper while sipping his coffee.

"Compared to the way he usually is, I'd say he looks downright jolly." Sky agreed catching a look at Riven's face. "I also noticed he hasn't tried to bite any of our heads off." he added with a laugh.

"I might stab you if you don't shut up." Riven offered casually.

"A mild threat coming from you." Timmy remarked spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Are you feeling well?" Nabu asked.

"I'm fine." Riven said tossing the paper down and refilling his empty coffee mug.

"Did something happen recently?" Nabu asked again.

Riven raised an eyebrow at him, "Like what?"

"Well, there is that girl from the other day. I believe her name was Rue." Nabu said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, her name was Rue. What's your point?" Riven asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"I think something could have happened with her." Nabu suggested with a shrug.

Hot coffee sprayed over Timmy's laptop from Riven nearly choking over what Nabu was implying. He continued to cough from the sudden upchuck of coffee.

"You're lucky this is waterproof." Timmy grumbled slightly disgusted as he grabbed a nearby dishtowel to wipe off his computer.

"Why would you say that?" Riven asked when he had recovered.

"You two seemed pretty chummy with each other. I think you would make a nice couple. Or…at the very least she could provide a distraction from Musa." Nabu explained calmly.

"She's like a kid sister to me." Riven argued.

"If you say so." Nabu replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. I don't have to take this." Riven said storming out of the room. The constant pestering seemed to get to him, because none of his friends understood that Rue was just an old _friend_. There was no romantic interest at all between himself and Rue.

"You really think there's something between that girl and Riven?" Sky asked when Riven had gone.

"How often do you see Riven letting people hug him?" Nabu answered and watched Riven furiously pace out of the apartment.

"A lot of childhood friendships lead to romance…" Timmy interjected, "I could get you an exact number, but I think you get my point."

"I think so." Nabu agreed.

Riven stormed out of the apartment and took off on his Wind rider, fuming at the nerve of Nabu. How could he suggest something like that about Rue? Things weren't like that; Rue was just one of the guys. Well…she used to be. Riven had to admit she wasn't very "guy-like" anymore. Still, that didn't mean anything between them had changed, or needed to change.

Did it?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Riven hit the accelerator and sped up. The main problem Riven had with Earth was there was never anything for him to do. Back home there was a race track and combat arena he could use to train in. The most Earth had was a movie theater and even that was too primitive to be of any interest to him. After a couple of hours idling around town Riven ran out of things to do and did what he promised himself that he wouldn't do.

He went to see Rue.

He was trying to avoid spending too much time with her because the last thing he wanted was to give Nabu any more of a reason to talk. But he was sick of hanging by himself and out of everyone he knew on Earth Rue was the only one he felt he could stomach at the moment.

He knew she was off today so he headed to her apartment. He knocked on the door and after a few moments the door creaked open slightly and Rue poked her head out the door; hair dripping wet.

"Oh, hi Riven. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Riven shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of why he suddenly felt so awkward. He could only think of one excuse to tell Rue, "I'm hungry. Let's go get food."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. Just let me get dressed." Rue started to retreat back into the apartment.

"Can't I come in?" Riven asked before she could shut the door.

"Like I said I'm not dressed-"

"I've seen you in your pajamas before." Riven interrupted pushing his way in. Rue shut the door revealing she was in nothing but a towel and Riven quickly turned away blushing. "What the hell Rue?" he demanded.

"I told you I wasn't dressed." Rue said matter-of-factly before heading into her bedroom and closing the door.

"You didn't say you were naked." Riven mumbled as he felt a little embarrassed for not listening to Rue.

While he waited Riven looked around her apartment. It was small but also surprisingly clean seeing as how Riven knew for a fact that Rue was a disorganized mess. Her childhood bedroom had been full of clutter and other things she never picked up; it was kind of a shock to see she was keeping an entire apartment clean. Riven guessed that was just another thing that had changed about Rue.

Rue finally emerged from her room wearing a blue jean skirt and heels. Riven raised an eyebrow finding Rue wearing such a girly outfit just as strange as it was the other day.

"What." Rue asked defensively after seeing his expression.

"You look weird." Riven replied bluntly.

"Good weird or bad weird?' Rue asked while bending down to straighten a strap on her shoe.

Riven shrugged. "Seeing you act like a girl is just weird. Why did you change?"

"Maybe I'm possessed by an evil spirit," Rue chuckled straightening up. "Or maybe I just grew up finally." she added when Riven failed to see the humor.

Riven shrugged again, "Come on lunch is waiting."

"Okay, lets go." Rue agreed and followed him out the door.

Riven took Rue to a café within walking distance with an outdoor patio where they took a table outside. The food came and as Rue messily devoured her burger Riven couldn't help but smirk at the familiarity of it all.

"What?" Rue asked with a mouth full of food, mustard dripping from her chin.

"You still have no table manners." Riven replied handing her a napkin. Rue swallowed and smiled at him sheepishly as she accepted the napkin. With her face clean Rue stopped eating and fixed her attention on him.

"Aside from my horrible table manners, what's bothering you?"

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Riven asked.

"Oh, a few things…Number one you drag me out to lunch and barley say a thing to me. Number two; you have that look on your face." Rue explained.

"What look?"

"Your 'I hate women' look," Rue replied with a slight smile.

"I don't make a face like that." Riven argued.

"Riven I grew up with you, I know your mother. I've seen you make this face a million times. You have an 'I hate women' face." Rue argued, "And since she isn't around I can only assume it's you ex-girlfriend that has you making that face."

Riven said nothing unable to argue back because she was right, he was yet again thinking about Musa. Somehow Rue was always able to tell what was bothering him, that hadn't changed about her, even if everything else had.

"So, tell me about her." Rue said stirring her drink with her straw.

"There's not much to tell."

Rue rolled her eyes, "Seeing as how she was your first serious girlfriend, there has to be something to tell. So, tell."

Riven sighed. "Her name is Musa, she loves music and is the reason her and the other girls started a band. She's head strong and isn't afraid to speak her mind. At the same time though, she's extremely loyal and caring and would do anything for the people she loves."

Rue watched the way Riven's expression softened when he talked about Musa and felt a jolt of jealously deep in her gut. Ignoring it Rue moved onto her next question. "It sounds like she was perfect for you. What happened?"

Riven stayed silent for a moment. The only person he talked about Musa with was Nabu, but he wasn't very insightful seeing as how his relationship with Aisha was so perfect. Rue might understand his feelings better; Rue had always understood before. Well almost always. "We fought." Riven answered finally.

"I know that." Rue said rolling her eyes again, "What did you fight about?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you." Riven snapped.

"Okay, okay." Rue agreed putting her hands up in surrender.

Riven shook his head but gave her a weak smile to show he wasn't angry. "It all started when Musa caught the eye of a bug music producer. He claimed to be interested only in her music career but I suspected something else. We fought about it and broke up over it. Eventually we talked things over and got back together. Then a few weeks ago we got into another fight. Musa was constantly busy with rehearsal and playing gigs and kept blowing me off. When I tried to talk to her about it she called me a petty jealous insensitive asshole who didn't care about her, or her dreams. Then I said some things and she said more things, and it all just ended horribly." Riven finished.

Rue nodded her head thoughtfully, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you are a petty jealous insensitive asshole." Rue said with a sympathetic look.

"That's not funny." Riven's eyes narrowed at Rue.

"I know, I wasn't trying to be funny." Rue replied and sighed. "Riven I've known you for a long time and I don't think you're being entirely truthful here. The story you gave me makes it sound like she bit your head off for no reason. Tell me honestly, did you really try talking to her about what was bothering you, or did you start by saying some kind of smart ass remark thinking she would translate and understand what you were really saying?"

Riven avoiding looking at her and mumbled, "Maybe," which caused Rue to raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Oh, all right. It is my fault... I started the fight by accusing her of caring more about her music career than me." Riven admitted annoyed that she could see right through him. "But she was so consumed with her music that she never had time for me, and I got tired of it. She accuses me of being an inconsiderate jerk and then abandons me just like-" Riven cut himself unable to finish his sentence.

"Like your mother." Rue finished for him.

Riven said nothing, but had a sour look on his face. They fell into silence with bad memories running between them. Riven's mother had been obsessed with getting her big break and becoming famous. Her dreams were put on hold when she became pregnant with Riven, and Riven spent most of his life hearing how he had ruined everything. Then when Riven turned fourteen his mother left with some guy claiming to be a producer, saying he was old enough to take of himself and that she wasn't obligated to do anything more for him. Rue had been there through the entire ordeal and could see why the situation with Musa would open up old wounds.

"That's what you're really upset about isn't it?" Rue asked. Riven said nothing unwilling to tell her she was right. Rue reached over and placed a hand over his. "I know your mother was a horrible self-absorbed woman, and what she did was awful. I also know how much she hurt you, but this Musa girl sounds really nice. You shouldn't let what that evil old hag did affect what you could have with Musa."

"It's not that easy." Riven admitted.

"I know, but love never is." Rue agreed sadly.

Riven pulled his hand away, "It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

"That's depends on you doesn't it?" Rue replied giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah always so preachy." Riven replied with a weak smile back at her.

"So how about some ice cream. You're paying right?" Rue said effectively changing the subject. As they talked they were completely unaware that they were being watched. Inside the café watching them through the window sat Stella and Aisha, along with their boyfriends.

"Well, well what is going on here?" Stella remarked looking slyly at Riven and Rue over the cozy way they were talking.

Brandon and Nabu shared a look, one that didn't go unnoticed by Aisha. "Do you guys know something about this?"

"Uh, well..." Brandon stammered while Nabu avoided her gaze.

"Nabu," Aisha warned.

"Her name is Rue." Nabu gave in and admitted.

"Riven has a secret girlfriend! This is so juicy!" Stella exclaimed pulling out her phone and texting rapidly.

"I don't know about girlfriend," Nabu said, "According to Riven she's just a childhood friend."

"If she's from Riven's home world then why is she here on Earth?" Aisha asked.

"That I don't know." Nabu replied with a shrug.

Stella smiled mischievously at her friends. "Don't worry, there is more than one way to get the gossip we need."

* * *

**Another shout out to my Beta Reader **SharpieMassacre, **thanks again.**


	4. Chapter Four

"You didn't really have to pay." Rue said to Riven as they left the restaurant. Rue felt no need for Riven to pay for her meal, especially since she had plenty of money to pay.

Riven shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm the one that invited you out, and anyway it's the man's job to pay."

Rue gave him a coy smile. "So you're a man now, huh?"

"Shut up." Riven replied and Rue laughed.

A few blocks away hidden in an ally Stella watched the approach of Riven and the silver haired girl intently. Aisha, Brandon, and Nabu hid with her trying to talk her out of what she was about to do. Stella seemed incredibly interested in Riven's female "friend".

"Are you sure this is a good idea snookum?" Brandon asked wrapping his arms around her. Stella gave him a quick peck before pushing him off.

"Of course it is," she replied and snapped her fingers. A pair of shimmering orange wings appeared on her back enabling her to fly without transforming completely. She looked at her wings, and gave a confident grin.

"I really don't think this is what Bloom meant when she said we should try and talk to her." Aisha advised cautiously, already knowing that Stella's plan was ridiculous.

"Maybe not, but my way will get results faster." Stella replied. "Now they're almost here, are you going to help me or not?"

Aisha sighed and gave in. She performed the same spell, making a pair of shimmering aqua wings appear on her back. With such a foolhardy plan Stella was liable to run into trouble, Aisha couldn't in good conscience, let her go alone.

"Excellent," Stella said, pleased to have Aisha on her side. "Now you boys keep Riven distracted while we get our answers." Stella commanded as she felt a surge of confidence in what she was about to do.

Together Aisha and Stella zoomed out of the ally way just as Riven and Rue started to walk past. Surprised by the two fairies sudden appearance they stopped walking. They looked at each other; bewildered.

"Hi Riven. We just need to borrow her for a few minutes." Stella said taking advantage of the Rue's momentarily stunned state by grabbing a hold of one of her arms. Aisha grabbed the other arm and before Riven or Rue could protest they flew off again.

"What the hell?" Riven called and started to run after them. Nabu and Brandon emerged from the ally way and stopped him.

"Sorry." Nabu admitted, "We tried to stop them."

"You know how Stella can get though," Brandon added.

Riven shook them off and glared at his two friends menacingly. Since when did his friends decide kidnapping was a god idea? "You've got three seconds to start talking." He warned.

Meanwhile Stella and Aisha were having problems keeping a hold of the situation, and the girl.

"Let me go!" Rue demanded squirming violently; she was not the girl to let random fairies carry her off. Neither Aisha nor Stella expected such a girl to struggle so much and with so much strength.

"If you don't stop fighting us, were going to drop you." Stella remarked trying to get a tighter grip on the slipping girl.

Rue arm suddenly swung out and smacked Stella in the face at the same time her leg hit Aisha in the stomach. Both girls lost their hold at the surprise attack and Rue started to drop like a stone toward the ground.

"My face…" Stella moaned as she rubbed her nose.

"Oh no!" Aisha yelled as she realized they had let go of Rue. She began diving after Rue, but before she could reach her a bright flashed blinded her.

Rue took advantage of her freedom and used the moment to transform herself. A shimmering outfit of a black vest over a grey undershirt and a black pants replaced the outfit she was wearing. Her heels changed into a pair of grey ankle boots and a pair of pointed black wings appeared on her back stopping her fall. Her transformation complete Rue presented herself to the stunned girl with a confident grin.

"I'm the Fairy of Machines, I'm not afraid of falling." She declared placing her hands on her hips.

"You're a fairy?" Stella asked stunned, still holding onto her injured nose. Stella and Aisha shared a look, both of them a little bewildered to see another fairy on Earth.

"Never mind that. What do you want with me? Why are you trying to kidnap me?" Rue flashed her questions at Stella and Aisha.

"We weren't trying to kidnap you exactly…" Stella replied nervously, "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you just do that?" Rue asked the blaring obvious question.

"Stella thought Riven would stop us if we tried while he was around," Aisha explained, "I must admit the idea was ridiculous to begin with, and now the situation has gotten a little out of hand."

"Well Riven doesn't have a say in who I talk to," Rue explained while crossing her arms, "And you've got that right."

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable to talk and we'll explain everything," Aisha offered calmly.

"Lead the way," Rue agreed.

Stella and Aisha took Rue back to the Winx Club's apartment and they took seats in the living room where introductions were made.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but the circumstances of our meeting weren't really all that pleasant," Rue said sourly.

"Sorry about that. Stella can get a little carried away sometimes," Aisha apologized.

"No worries. All is forgiven." Rue smiled warmly, "As long as you explain why the attempted kidnapping was necessary, that is."

"Not all is forgiven." Stella muttered while rubbing at her now bandaged nose again.

Aisha rolled her eyes at Stella's whining before beginning her explanation. "Stella and I are a part of a group of powerful fairies known as the Winx Club."

Rue nodded. "Yes I know. You're pretty famous around here. I've also heard Riven talk a bit about your adventures."

"Then you know the Winx and the Specialists have made quite a few enemies over the past few years. Naturally we become suspicious of people that try and become close to the group," Aisha explained, hoping that Rue would understand why they were suspicious of her.

"Seeing as how you're dating Riven now, it was necessary for us to investigate you," Stella added.

Rue burst into hysterical laughter after Stella's comment.

"What's so funny?" Aisha asked surprised.

"You think, ha ha, that, ha ha, I'm dating Riven!" Rue managed to say through spouts of giggling. "This is too funny."

"You're not dating Riven then?" Stella asked with a blank stare.

Rue took a moment to calm her laughter before answering. She couldn't believe how quickly these girls jumped to conclusions. "No. Riven and I are friends, nothing more."

"But you looked so cozy at the café together," Stella protested, not believing Rue.

"Yeah, well, Riven and I grew up together. After all that time we're pretty comfortable around each other," Rue elaborated.

"I guess that makes sense," Stella agreed looking disappointed. She felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions so easily. Rue had done nothing wrong, and before even rationalizing she tried to kidnap her. Stella's cheeks swarmed with embarrassment.

"If you aren't here for Riven, then what brings you to Earth?" Aisha asked.

Rue's expression darkened slightly, and her once bright smile disappeared. "It involves family drama let's leave it at that."

Aisha wasn't quite satisfied with Rue's vague answer but before they could inquire further Musa walked in.

"Hey girls," Musa said before catching sight of Rue, "Oh, hello."

"Hello." Rue replied with a small wave and smile.

"I didn't know we had company over," Musa said while walking over to Rue and holding out her hand. "I'm Musa."

"I'm Rue. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Rue warmly said as she shook her hand.

"Oh? Have you heard of me?" Musa said somewhat pleased assuming she was a fan. She flipped a portion of her navy hair over her shoulder.

"A little… Riven is still pretty tight lipped when it comes to you, so I only know the basics." Rue answered.

"You...know Riven?" Musa asked surprised.

"I'm an old friend of his." Rue responded.

"That's strange; he's never spoken about you before," Musa replied and forced herself to smile.

"We lost contact when he left for Red Fountain. Besides if you know Riven as well as I do, you'll know he doesn't like to talk about his life on Lunaris much," Rue replied with a forced smile of her own.

"Wait!" Stella commanded suddenly and all three girls turned their attention towards the bubbly blonde. "You lived on Lunaris? As in home of the Eternal City, Lunaris?" Stella asked staring intently at Rue.

"Yes, that's right. We lived outside the city though-" Rue began to answer only to be cut off by the sudden excited scream that emitted from Stella.

"Ahhhhhhh! I've always wanted to go there!" Stella explained.

"It's noticeable." Rue replied uncovering her ears.

"I've heard of the Eternal City. It's a big place and they recommend going with a guide if you want to experience everything," Aisha said.

"But we have Rue now. She can be our guide," Stella pointed out, "We so have to go there. It will be perfect; we can plan it for next weekend. The guys have to leave that Monday so it will be like one big going away party. It will be so awesome," she spoke without taking a breath.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Stella," Musa trailed off.

"And why not?" Stella asked defiantly placing her hands on her hips, not knowing why everyone wasn't as excited as she was.

"Well, for one thing we haven't even asked Rue if she would be willing to be a guide. Besides Riven-" Musa continued only to be cut off by Stella.

"Oh, screw Riven. He's been nothing but a big grouch recently. If he doesn't want to come that's his own problem." Stella interrupted before turning to Rue and clasping her hands together in a pleading gesture. "You will be our guide won't you? Please say yes."

Rue looked very uncomfortable as she answered. "I didn't actually live in the city so I don't know if I'll be a very good guide. On top of that I'm trying to avoid home at the moment."

"You see Stella, why don't we wait and discuss this a little more," Musa said but Stella was hearing none of it. She had her goal in sight and wasn't going to give up until she had the answer she wanted.

"But you are familiar with the city and you would know all the areas to avoid, and how to get around. Besides you said you lived outside the City. We only want the city so we don't need to go anywhere else," Stella begged.

"Um, well...I'll think about it," Rue agreed finally.

"Yes, yes. Thank you," Stella replied surprising Rue with a hug.

Rue awkwardly hugged her back and said her good byes promising to call as soon as she had an answer. When Rue was gone Stella disappeared into her room to make phone calls and began planning out her wardrobe for the trip, positive that she would get what she wanted. Musa sat on the couch feeling a bit derailed from what had just happened. Aisha sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit confused," Musa replied quietly. "Riven doesn't talk about himself much but you would think he would have mentioned Rue at least once in all this time."

"I know we found it strange too, that's why we wanted to meet her," Aisha explained.

Musa let out a depressed sigh. "I don't think she's a spy or anything. I guess... it's just harder than I thought it would be to accept that Riven has moved on."

Aisha smiled coyly at her friend. "Then it might make you feel better to know that they aren't dating."

Musa looked at her friend skeptically not sure if she should believe her.

"Yeah, she says he's a good friend and nothing more." Aisha reassured.

"Well, it's nice to know he has friends outside the group." Musa gave Aisha a weak smile unwilling to admit out loud that hearing they weren't dating did indeed make her feel better.

"That a girl." Aisha said before exciting the room to call Nabu. If the royal couple was even going to think about going anywhere the courts would have to be informed.

Musa sat on the couch a while longer and thought about the situation with Riven and the new girl Rue. Something didn't seem right about their friendship. "Just friends huh?" She said out loud to no one in particular. "I wonder..."

* * *

**_I know it's been awhile but here you go,enjoy. The next chapter is on it's way soon, I promise. Also thank you SharpieMassacre, you awesome Beta Reader you._**


	5. Chapter Five

Rue checked her phone as she rode the bus back to her apartment. As she had expected, she had a few missed calls from Riven. She felt guilty remembering her promise to Stella, considering it was a promise she wasn't entirely keen on.

Rue sighed as she started to feel drained, she didn't like the way things were developing at all. The Winx Club girls certainly seemed like a bunch of psychopaths, and now she had to worry about the consequences of taking them to her home world.

Rue dialed his number; at the very least he needed to know she had been released from her fairy captors. She dialed his cell number and pressed the phone tightly against her ear. He answered on the second ring. "Rue? It's about damn time you called me back." he spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Seeing as how it's your friends that kidnapped me, shouldn't I be the one that's pissed at you?" Rue raised an eyebrow even though she had no one to physically raise an eyebrow at. She couldn't understand why he was upset at her, considering she did nothing wrong.

"Well, what did they want?" Riven asked, bluntly ignoring Rue's question.

"Oh, you know this and that: Blood and hair samples, my medical history, kidney sacrifice, the works."

"I seriously doubt they went that far," Riven sternly advised her, "They're my friends, I trust them. They wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"Unless they saw me as a threat, right?" Rue stated.

Riven didn't say anything for a moment, unable to deny it. He knew how defensive the group could get around strangers, but he didn't think they would jump to conclusions so quickly.

"Anyway," Rue started feeling the awkwardness of the situation rising and decided to change the subject. "I'm almost home and I have work tomorrow. I'm going to go straight to sleep so I'll talk to you later." She didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Rue wait-" Riven tried to stop her from hanging up.

He hated leaving their conversations on bad terms like this, especially after what happened last time. He also wanted to know what Stella and Aisha tried to do with her, and why he heard Stella had a busted up nose. Riven knew how confrontational Rue could get. He also knew that for a girl Rue packed a pretty powerful punch, so he had a pretty good idea of how Stella's nose wound up in a bandage.

"Goodnight Riven." Rue said shutting the phone with a snap.

She really didn't want to hear about Riven's awesome new friends. They seemed strange to Rue, and she definitely didn't expect Riven to associate himself with a group of girls like that. To Rue they seemed ditzy, and vain by the way they jump to conclusions like maniacs. She wasn't a big fan of the way they dressed either; way too many bright colors and ruffly skirts for her liking.

The bus stopped a few moments later; Rue exited and walked to her apartment thinking about everything that had happened. Her mind was buzzing with the stress of her attempted kidnapping and her annoyance at Riven. After such a long day all Rue could think about was the inviting thought of her nice comfy bed and maybe a glass of chocolate milk.

Rue reached her apartment and entered, relieved to finally have some piece. With a sigh of relief Rue kicked off her heels and flung herself down onto her sofa not even bothering to turn on the lights. No sooner had she closed her eyes when a voice from nowhere startled her.

"Welcome home," A woman said in a slight hiss appearing from the abyss like shadows in front of Rue.

There was something about this woman that just screamed 'dark'. Her skin was so pale it glowed slightly in the dim moonlight filtering in through the windows. Her hair was black as ebony and even her eyes refused to accept any light. The only splash of color on her was the dark purple of her lips.

Despite the goth-like appearance the woman was quite lovely, tall, and slender with long legs and a powerful aura that oozed confidence, and just enough wickedness in her smile to intrigue you. She was gorgeous and, if the skimpy black dress she wore was anything to go by, she wasn't afraid to show it.

"What do you want?" Rue snapped, unimpressed with the woman's sudden appearance. If this woman had taken the time to show herself, Rue could only expect bad news.

"Don't forget you manners Rue. That's not the way to talk to your superiors." The woman replied with a sharp smile, taking a seat on the coffee table and crossing one shapely leg over the other. Rue continued to glare at the woman but remained silent.

"I'll forgive you just this once, since you've done quite well in such a short time." The woman continued, unfazed by Rue's death glares but acknowledging her less than friendly disposition. "You know I thought you would be happier. If things go right, by this weekend all your hard work and suffering will finally be rewarded." The woman smiled cheerfully at Rue, but Rue didn't return the smile.

"That is, if I agree to go." Rue said quietly with her face guided away from the woman's glare. She knew saying something that opposed the woman would lead to a more disastrous outcome. This was no exception; the sickly sweet smile slid from the woman's face as she studied Rue.

"Oh, don't tell me," the woman sneered after reading the guilty look on Rue's face. "You're going to start with this nonsense again…"

Rue clenched her fists but said nothing as the woman ranted on, "You can't tell me you still have feelings for this boy. Did you forget that he abandoned you? That he forgot all about you as soon as someone prettier and more powerful came along? He doesn't care about you, Rue. I thought you understood that." The woman shook her head sympathetically like she was truly disappointed.

"He didn't forget me!" Rue yelled jumping to her feet, "He just..." Rue trailed off unable to finish. Rue would be damned before she would admit a girl had been involved in Riven's absence, and arguing that he had been busy for the past five years sounded pathetic. Rue knew he never forgot her, but rather they got more distant due to the fact they were living planets away with no contact.

The woman laughed coldly. "I've been watching you Rue, I know exactly what kind of story he gave you. He claims that he's been busy saving the universe, but then he also admitted to having a new girl. Still you believed his flimsy excuses, so desperate to cling to that last little hope that you still had a friend in the world. It's truly pathetic. Face it Rue, he left you behind and moved on to better things, he doesn't care about you at all." The woman finally stopped her rant, and watched Rue, waiting for a reaction out of the young girl.

Rue shook with anger, wanting to fight back, wanting to say something, anything, against what the woman was saying.

But what could she say?

No matter how Rue argued, it all came back to the same thing. Riven had left and Rue never heard from him again. He even admitted that Musa girl was part of the reason he had never came back, confirming what the horrible woman had been saying all along.

Yet, Rue didn't hate at him, as much as she wanted to, as much as she should have, she didn't. Sure Riven ditching her pissed her off, but it was the woman in front of her that Rue wanted to curb stomp.

The woman sighed. "Believe what you will then, I'm done trying to make you see reason. Besides we have more important matters to discuss, like the reason I brought you to Earth in the first place." the woman crossed her arms

"I won't do it." Rue declared defiantly with fists clenched at her sides. Rue knew she crossed a line by telling her no, but despite the small amount anger Rue felt at Riven, it wasn't enough for her to wish him an ill fate.

A dark look flashed across the woman's face and suddenly Rue hit the floor, pushed down by some unseen force. Her head narrowly missed the edge of her coffee table where the woman sat.

"Did you forget that you honestly don't have a choice in the matter?" The woman said staring down at Rue sprawled out on the floor, "You belong to me, dear. You would be wise to remember that." she added then snapped her fingers.

Rue's body shot up, like she was pulled up by invisible strings. "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. I'll be generous and let you choose." The woman pointed towards the couch, automatically Rue sat stiffly with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap neatly.

"Oh, smile won't you? I really am doing you a favor here." Against her control Rue smiled, but her eyes continued to send the message the rest of her face couldn't. Rue hated to be treated like a puppet.

The woman spoke casually as if nothing happened moments earlier. "Now let's get down to business, here are you choices. You can either do what I want without complaint, in which case I shall spare your little boy toy. Or you can try and defy me, as we both know you can't, and I shall see to it that you get to find out what Riven's insides look like firsthand. Personally I like the second choice, but I promised I would let you decide." The woman smiled wickedly at Rue and snapped her fingers again. "Now which will it be?"

The invisible bonds holding Rue evaporated and Rue slumped over, finally free, at least for the time being. Rue didn't even need to think about the decision she had to make, because there was no way she could let this woman kill Riven.

"I'll do it." Rue managed to whisper in defeat.

"What was that?" the woman asked pretending not to hear.

"I'll do what you want Hecate." Rue repeated louder with disgust in her voice.

"I assumed that would be your answer, but I must admit I was hoping for a little more fight." Hecate pouted for a moment then brightened up. "Well, I shall see you this weekend then. You know what needs to happen. Once you get on Lunaris, I'll take over from there."

"Yes, Hecate." Rue spat out bitterly. She was tired of Hecate's manipulative powers, and was tired of doing this evil woman's bidding.

"Good slave." Hecate said proudly, and then she vanished into the Shadow's of Rue's apartment just as silently as she had appeared.

Once Hecate was gone, Rue curled into a ball on the couch feeling hollow. She was bringing six people to their doom and needlessly endangering another five. It seemed only logical that she should try and save someone if she could.

At least that's what she told herself, but still her insides twisted as she continued to argue with herself.

She could have fought harder, but it wouldn't have mattered though. No matter how hard Rue fought, just a simple twitch of Hecate's finger and Rue was reduced to a puppet. The bonds of Hecate's magic were overpowering, even for the most powerful beings.

With either choice, Rue knew she would still have blood on her hands. With either choice she made, at least one person was going to die.

At the very least though, Riven would be safe. He would hate her, but he would be alive.

That was what mattered to Rue.

That was the thought that would keep Rue going for just a little longer.

* * *

_**And so the plot thickens. **_

_**Plus here's another shout out to my Beta Reader **__**SharpieMassacre, for being so helpful.**_


	6. Chapter Six

The Friday before the planned trip to Lunaris, Rue found herself in a deserted Frutti Music Bar mopping the floors. It was close to midnight, but Rue didn't mind working the late shift. It wasn't like she would be able to sleep much anyway after her surprise encounter with Hecate.

The past couple of days had been hard on her, but not because of an overly busy work schedule. It was rather because her nerves were being gnawed raw by the sharp teeth of guilt. Anytime thoughts of the upcoming weekend started creeping into her head Rue felt physically ill, and the closer the weekend became the sicker Rue felt. The guilt was crippling to her body, and her mind. If it wasn't for the distraction of her job Rue was positive she would have spent most of the week at home curled into a fetal position on her bathroom floor, regularly bowing to the porcelain god (while praying to any actual god listening) to have mercy on her.

Rue paused her mopping to wipe her brow and heave a depressed sigh. Her nerves were still shot, and she was horribly depressed. Despite all of that she was beginning to feel a little optimistic. Sure, horrible things were about to happen, but once they were over Rue would be free. Riven would absolutely despise her, and Rue would be an outcast of society at best. She would be free though, and as depressing as that thought was, it was actually one of the more uplifting ones that had scurried through the darkness of Rue's mind recently. She reminded herself again that she would be free from Hecate once and for all.

Klaus came through the dining room at that moment carrying a large box, singing as he went. "You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up. Put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly one. You put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both together..."

"Careful, I just mopped," Rue said smiling despite her dour mood. Klaus was a nice guy, prone to singing fruit related songs when the bar was empty (most of them were pretty silly made up ones). Rue liked him and his wife, Morgana. They were good people and she liked working for them. She was going to miss them when she left.

Rue finished mopping and was getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on the front doors. "I got it!" Klaus called before Rue could do anything. It wasn't unusual for some drunk to be drawn towards the lights, and knock on the door. In fact it was that very reason that Klaus stayed until every employee had gone home for the night. What was unusual was instead of the standard "Sorry we're closed" routine, Rue could hear Klaus welcoming in whoever had knocked.

Curious, Rue headed back to the dining room to find it full of people, most of which were strangers to her. She did recognize a few, such as the two fairies who performed a botched kidnapping on her, Riven's ex-girlfriend, Riven himself, and the gentlemanly Nabu. The rest she could only assume were the fairies and specialists that made up the rest of the Winx Club.

Staring at them all Rue felt her stomach drop to her knees. There was a second reason Rue had been throwing herself into her work, and that was so she could avoid meeting the rest of the people she was bringing to their ultimate doom. She felt guilty enough already, and the only thing that was keeping her sane was her biased conclusion that Riven's new friends were completely obnoxious and snobby. If that opinion was to somehow change, Rue knew that any resemblance of a mind that she had left would go flying down the rabbit hole; never to be seen again.

After regaining her wits Rue tried to sneak away quietly. If she could just reach the back door she could hightail it home and keep the inevitable meeting at bay another few hours. Fate was not smiling on her tonight, as no sooner did she take a step backwards than the eagle eyes of Stella locked on to her movement.

"Yoo hoo! Rue sweetie! Over here!" Stella called out loudly as she waved her arms wildly at Rue to get her attention.

With all eyes on her Rue froze as she realized escape was not going to happen. She waved back nervously.

"Riven told us you'd be here," Stella said running forward and forcefully grabbing a hold of Rue's hands.

"What are you doing here? I'm working," Rue whispered so only Stella could hear. She didn't want the other people to hear her in case they took offense to her being less than happy to see them. She eyed the group of people and caught Riven looking at her. She mouthed the word 'traitor' at him before turning her attention back to Stella.

"Well I've been trying since day one to get you to meet everyone, but every time we try and make plans to get together you seem to be working. Riven told us that you were working late tonight, and we knew Klaus would let us in. Since the trip is happening in a few hours we decided it was high time we forced a meeting, work or no work," Stella explained, "Now come and meet everyone," Stella added dragging Rue forcefully over to the group.

Over the next five minutes Rue was surrounded by a flurry of bright colors and sounds as she was introduced to the rest of the Winx girls and their specialist boyfriends. Then before she knew it she wound up at an impromptu party at the apartment belonging to the Winx where she eventually found herself standing alone in the corner, watching everyone else have fun.

Rue was well aware she could join in the fun and whirlwind of drinks, but liqueur had the tendency to make Rue say things she shouldn't. If there were ever a time that Rue needed to keep her mouth shut, it was now. Rue sighed and chewed her lip, feeling really misplaced among the close knit group of people. She was the lone wolf outside a close pack.

Riven took notice of Rue standing in the corner by herself, and he sort of expected her to wind up there. Despite her more girly appearance and friendlier disposition that made her agree to play tour guide to strangers, she was still the same Rue Riven recognized. She was still the hit first ask questions later, sulky if she didn't get her way, tomboy that Riven had grown up with.

It didn't surprise him that she was now standing in a corner glaring at everybody, but he still needed to do something.

"Traitor huh?" Riven said going over to Rue and leaning up against the wall next to her. He knew he needed to strike up conversation with Rue to help her feel less awkward.

"What?" Rue asked clearly coming out of a daze.

"Earlier at the Frutti Music Bar, you silently called me a traitor. What is that about?" Riven asked.

Rue raised an eyebrow. "How can I silently call you something?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I meant," Riven replied elbowing her in the arm.

"Don't ask dumb questions," Rue shot back purposely trying to elbow him in the ribs.

Riven dodged easily. "So, you admit to calling me a traitor."

Rue feigned going for his ribs, and then switched direction and flicked him on the nose. "Make me."

"You're annoying, you know that right?" Riven said rolling his eyes but smiling.

Rue smiled back and they fell into silence watching the others in the room.

Most of the other were in the kitchen playing drinking games and making a lot of noise. There were two couples though that didn't seem interested in drinking. Tecna and Timmy were having a heated discussion on strategies for a video game they were playing, while Flora and Helia were cuddled up on the couch seemingly sleeping. Rue kept stealing glances at the couple on the couch; she envied them. Rue had never had a boyfriend, so even seeing couples walking down the street holding hands struck a chord of jealousy in her. Not that she would admit it aloud though.

"Are you worried about going back?" Riven asked breaking the silence.

Rue was startled for a moment, wondering why he would ask that. She then remembered that he was probably asking about her parents. Rue's relationship with her parents had always been strained. Riven believed that they had sent her off to an Uncle, and was the cause of strain over the past few years. Naturally he would also think that Rue would want to avoid them at all cost, like he did his mother.

Her parents weren't who she dreaded seeing again though.

"Not really," she lied. "What about you? Are you worried about seeing your mother?'

"Pfft, if she's even still alive you mean?" Riven snorted.

Rue nodded, that's exactly what she meant.

"Naw, she'd have to actually claim me to be able to recognize me," he said bitterly.

Rue had known Riven for a long time, and any time that Riven's mother came up in conversation he immediately started scowling, and his voice went monotone. Rue knew what the woman had out him through though and didn't blame him.

His entire life he had watched the woman almost kill herself repeatedly with drugs, cheap booze, and abusive men. Rue had been there more than once to help him drag his mother out of a puddle of her own blood and vomit, and knew exactly how much pain it caused him to see his mother do that too herself. Despite everything, this was the woman that gave birth to him, and he tried his best to show his appreciation for that. Any love left for her though was lost when she walked out on him, and literally disowned him in the process.

"Yeah, well if you get any more bitter and wrinkly, I'll start calling you grandpa." Rue said poking him in the forehead. She felt bad for bringing up his mother, and needed to distract him before he got moody. Thankfully all she had to do was be annoying to avoid that.

Riven swatted at her hand but missed, which made Rue retaliate by jamming a finger in his rib. Tired of Rue getting the upper hand on him, Riven wrapped her in a headlock and started messing up her hair.

"Quit it!" Rue demanded trying to free herself. "You're messing up my hair!"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Riven laughed; only letting go out of pure shock.

"It worked, didn't it?" Rue scoffed, combing her fingers through her mangled hair.

"Clever." Riven agreed smiling at her.

"Yeah." Rue replied smiling back at him.

"Hey Riven, we need a referee over here!" Brandon called interrupting them.

"Duty calls," Riven said before going to see what his friend needed.

Rue watched him go, her mood dropping considerably, because after this weekend there weren't going to be any more moments like that with Riven. In fact, there weren't going to be any moments with Riven ever again once they visited Lunaris.

* * *

_**The song Klaus sings is called **Coconut** by **Harry Nilsson **and I claim no ownership over it what so ever. **_

_**On another note I send a special thanks to SharpieMassacre, who once again saves the day. I seriously think she wears a cape or something. **_


	7. Chapter Seven

Sometime around five in the morning the party broke up, and after politely declining multiple invitations to join in the girls' only sleepover Rue managed to escape back to her apartment. With how late everyone stayed up Rue wasn't expecting a wakeup call but as soon as noon rolled around her phone had already gone off three times. They were two calls from Stella and one from Riven threatening to drag her out of bed by her hair.

Heaving a sigh Rue decided to face the inevitable and after sending a quick text to Stella telling her she was heading that way, she forced herself out of bed.

"Good morning Rue," the soft voiced Flora greeted when Rue arrived at their apartment a little while later.

"Morning," Rue yawned.

"The boys are on their way with breakfast," Flora added letting Rue in, "The rest of the girls are finishing their last minute packing."

Rue shrugged and yawned again before dropping her bag and collapsing on the couch. She was way too tired to care when they were leaving. In fact, she didn't particularly care if the whole trip got canceled.

"Excited to be going home?" Flora asked taking a seat next to her.

"Not particularly," Rue replied.

"Why not?" Flora asked a little surprised. She couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to go home. She herself made an effort to visit home whenever she got a chance.

"I don't exactly have a lot of happy memories involving that place," Rue explained vaguely.

"I'm sorry," Flora apologized.

"It's fine," Rue said giving her a weak smile.

Just then the boys burst through the door carrying a bunch of fast food take-out bags and trays of coffee; thankfully ending the awkward conversation.

"I think we got everything, although we had to go all the way across town to find a place that sold the coffee Stella wanted," Helia said handing Flora a plastic container of yogurt and a Styrofoam cup. "Hello Rue," he added.

Rue smiled back at him in reply, too sleepy to say much. A cup was suddenly shoved in her face, and Rue looked up to see Riven smirking at her.

"You've got horrible bags under your eyes," he remarked.

"Shut up." Rue said taking the cup from him.

"That all you got?" Riven asked.

Rue took a drink of her coffee before adding. "Jerk."

"Oh, that burns." Riven replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well your face." Rue said.

Riven laughed and went to grab his stake in the food. Once he was gone Rue looked over the see Flora looking at her. "Do I have something on my face?" Rue asked her rubbing around her mouth.

"It's nothing." she said taking a bite of her yogurt.

Stella interrupted before Rue could inquire further. "It can't be true, you have to tell me it isn't true!" she demanded. Confused (and a little frightened), Rue started to ask what was wrong but Stella was already carrying on. "Tell me the Eternal City isn't underground. It can't be underground, that would be absolutely horrible!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh," Rue said breathing a sigh of relief, "Sorry, but yes the Eternal City is underground. I thought everyone knew that."

"Oh, no!" Stella swooned placing a hand on her forehead and falling backwards. Luckily Helia was there to catch her.

"Stella, don't be so dramatic," Flora giggled.

"But I'm the fairy of the sun… I can't survive an entire weekend without sunlight!" Stella moaned.

"For someone so desperate to visit the city you certainly haven't done much homework," Riven said joining in the conversation.

"Don't worry Stella you won't be without sunlight. At the spas they have these things called Sun Baths where you can literally bathe in UV Rays," Flora explained, "You have nothing to worry about."

Stella stood up clasping her hands together gleefully. "Really!"

"You're not the only Solarian to visit the city." Riven answered.

"Wonderful! I'll have to pack my tanning bikini then!" Stella exclaimed running off.

"I should probably go finish watering my plants." Flora added," Help me sweetie?" She added while batting her eyelashes at Helia.

"Of course." he said holding a hand out to help her up.

With them gone Riven took the empty place on the couch. "Hey Riven?" Rue said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"What in the world is a tanning bikini?" Rue asked.

Riven shrugged. "From what Brandon tells me, it's a very skimpy string bikini."

"Oh," Rue said nodding her head, like she understood, "That's hot, yo."

"Weirdo." Riven said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Loser." Rue said smiling at him.

Far too soon for Rue's liking everyone was ready to depart. Rue could feel her insides shaking as Timmy readied his device to open the portal. "You okay?' Aisha asked, noting that Rue's face looked rather pale.

"Just don't like going through portals, they always do weird things to my stomach," Rue explained.

"Mine too," The red head known as Bloom said overhearing, "I just can't get used to them."

"All right everyone, here we go!" Timmy said as a portal appeared right in the middle of the living room, scattering some nearby papers. It was like a giant mouth opening up out of nowhere that tried sucking in anything that come with in three feet of it. It gave off a powerful aura and practically shimmered with the amount of magic it took to open it. It certainty was an impressive sight.**  
**

One by one each of them went through until only Rue was left, staring at the swirling portal that matched how her insides felt. This was it, she didn't know what Hecate had planned, but she knew it wasn't going to be anything good. With a deep breath Rue stepped through to join the others.

Timmy had programmed the portal to open up at the EC Train station where the group would then take a subway train down to the city. As Rue stepped through it didn't surprise her that the portal had sent them somewhere completely different. Instead of a bright and gleaming train station, the Winx Club and Rue were standing in the decrypted courtyard of a ruined castle.

Rue immediately knew it was Hecate who obstructed the portal to send them here.

The place had a very ominous feel: the walls of the castle were crumbling, the vegetation was dying (if not already dead), and a cold fog was draped around the area due to an overcast and bleary gray sky.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked looking around stunned.

"I'm not sure," Timmy asked messing with his device.

"Do you think it malfunctioned?' Tecna asked looking over his shoulder.

"Are we even on Lunaris?" Sky asked donning his commander persona.

"Yeah, we are," Riven answered bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked as he gazed around.

"Yes, I am," Riven nodded, "Don't you recognize this place, Rue?"

Rue hugged herself and managed a curt nod. She knew perfectly well where they were, but not for the same reasons as Riven.

"We're at the ruins of an old castle near the town where Rue and I grew up." Riven explained to the group, "The rumor is that the castles cursed, which is why the sun never shines here. Complete garbage, I say."

"These poor plants." Flora said kneeling down and gingerly running a hand over a dying bush of some kind, "I feel no life essence in it."

"There definitely is some dark magic here; I can feel it in the air." Nabu said holding his hand out.

"Me too," Bloom nodded.

Rue stood back, shoulders tensed as she watched the others. Even though she was expecting something bad to happen, she was still startled when Hecate suddenly appeared behind her.

"You were supposed to scream," Hecate whispered.

"I'll do better next time," Rue replied sarcastically.

Hecate grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back, before pressing a wicked looking knife to her exposed neck. "I would."

Rue screamed as loud as she could. The specialist immediately drew their weapons; having learned long ago to never leave home unarmed. Trouble always found a way of finding the Winx and specialists.

"I'd drop those if you want her to live," Hecate said pressing the knife to Rue's neck a little harder; a small trickle of blood ran down her neck. Hecate wasn't above killing Rue if she did anything to put her plan in jeopardy.

Aware of this fact Rue stood perfectly still and tried to look terrified.

"Do as she says," Sky ordered the group. Slowly the boys kneeled down and placed their weapons on the ground. As soon as their weapons hit the ground Bloom jump into action.

"Winx Believix!" she called, but before the girls could begin to transform a transparent bubble appeared out of nowhere enclosing them inside.

"Now, now. It wouldn't be very fair if I allowed you to use your magic now would it." Hecate smiled as the trapped fairies hit the bubble from the inside, trying to escape. "That's a special kind of magic canceling barrier. Not even the great and powerful Dragon Fire has an effect on it." Hecate let go of Rue's hair and snapped her fingers. A group of masked figures appeared out of the fog and bowed before Hecate.

The figures were clad in a hooded cloaks, and wore a simple mask that only allowed their glowing red eyes to be shown. Despite the ambiguous disguises the figures were decidedly male and gave off a dark aura that made Rue shudder just to be near them.

"Chain them up," she ordered jerking her chin in the direction of the specialists. Silently the figures obeyed.

"What do you want with Rue?" Riven demanded as he struggling against the figure working to handcuff his hands behind his back.

"Rue? You really think I lured you here just to capture a pathetic excuse for a fairy like Rue." Hecate laughed maliciously, and unceremoniously tossed Rue to the ground. Next she made a beckoning motion with her hand making the bubble containing the Winx girls float towards her. "My entire goal was to capture this lovely little collection of pixies here. You boys and Rue are just an unfortunate add-on to my collection."

"Who are you, and what do you want with the girls?" Sky asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that," Hecate replied before turning to Rue, "That reminds me dear, I really must thank you my pet."

"Please don't…" Rue said quietly.

"Oh, but you did such a good job. Why don't you stand up and take a bow?" Hecate snapped her fingers, making Rue stand up and bow like a puppet on strings.

"What is she talking about Rue?" Riven said staring in disbelief.

"It's all thanks to Rue that you all are here. After all, that is what she was sent to Earth in the first place," Hecate said.

"You're lying!" Riven yelled not wanting to believe it. After all Rue had always been the most trustworthy person he knew.

"You know I get accused of that a lot, but I think people would be surprised with how little I actually do lie," Hecate snapped her fingers again releasing Rue from her hold. "Go on then, tell him."

Rue couldn't meet Riven's eyes because it hurt too much. She could already see the utter look of betrayal adorned on his face; she hadn't seen him look that hurt since his mother walked out on him.

Growing impatient Hecate aimed a kick at Rue's ribs, knocking her back to the ground again. "Go on. I don't have all day."

"It's- it's true. Hecate used me to get to you and your friends," Rue gasped out holding her now aching ribs.

"There you see? I told you I wasn't lying," Hecate smiled, being pleased to see the matter resolved.

Riven looked away, disappointed that he had once considered Rue a friend and not just any friend, his best friend.

Rue felt her heart constrict in her chest and she wanted to say something to make him forgive her, but there wasn't anything she could say that could tell him how sorry she was. For now all she could hope for is a chance to explain herself once Hecate let them go.

Hecate was thoroughly enjoying the pain she was causing, but she would have time to enjoy that later. Right now she had a schedule to keep. "Take them to the dungeons boys." she ordered turning to leave with her prize.

"Wait!" Rue said struggling to stand up, "We had a deal Hecate."

"Yes, I believe we did." Hecate agreed turning to Rue with a weary sigh.

"You promised Riven would be safe." Rue reminded boldly.

"I did…didn't I?" Hecate said thoughtfully.

Another masked figure appeared behind Rue and pinned her arms behind her back. "What are you doing?" Rue demanded struggling against her captor.

"I believe I also promised your freedom…but you won't be getting that either." Hecate said with a wicked smile. "Take her to her usual room; I'm sure she'll be very comfortable there," Hecate ordered and turned away, pleased with the way things were progressing.

Everything was falling into place the way it was supposed to. It was only a matter of time before her plan was complete.

* * *

**_All errors fixed by the lovely SharpieMassacre. More chapter to come...eventually._**


End file.
